familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
January 13
It is still celebrated as New Year's Eve by those on the Julian calendar (Old New Year). Events * 532 - Nika riots in Constantinople. * 888 - Odo becomes King of the Franks. *1328 - Edward III of England marries Philippa of Hainault, daughter of the Count of Hainault. *1547 - Henry Howard sentenced to death. *1559 - Elizabeth I crowned Queen of England in Westminster Abbey. *1602 - William Shakespeare's The Merry Wives of Windsor is published. *1605 - The controversial play Eastward Hoe by Ben Jonson, George Chapman, and John Marston is performed, landing two of the authors in prison. *1607 - Bank of Genoa fails after announcement of national bankruptcy in Spain. *1610 - Galileo Galilei discovers Callisto, 4th moon of Jupiter. *1622 - Work on the printing of the First Folio of William Shakespeare is suspended. *1625 - John Milton is admitted to Christ's College at the age of 16. *1733 - James Oglethorpe and 130 colonists arrive in Charleston. *1785 - John Walter publishes first issue of the Daily Universal Register (later renamed The Times). *1822 - The patterns of the Greek flag are adopted by the First National Assembly at Epidaurus. *1830 - Great fire of New Orleans begins. *1832 - President Andrew Jackson writes Vice President Martin Van Buren expressing his opposition to South Carolina's defiance of federal authority in the Nullification Crisis. *1840 - The steamship Lexington burns and sinks four miles off the coast of Long Island with the loss of 139 lives. *1842 - On this day Dr.William Brydon, a surgeon in the British Army during the First Anglo-Afghan War, became famous for being the sole survivor of an army of 16,500 when he reached the safety of a garrison in Jalalabad. *1847 - The Treaty of Cahuenga ends the Mexican-American War in California. *1869 - National convention of black leaders meets in Washington D.C.. *1893 - The Independent Labour Party of the UK has its first meeting. * 1893 - US Marines land in Honolulu from the U.S.S. Boston to prevent the queen from abrogating the Bayonet Constitution. *1898 - Emile Zola's J'accuse exposes the Dreyfus affair. *1910 - Opera was broadcast on the radio for the first time — Enrico Caruso singing from the stage of New York's Metropolitan Opera House. *1915 - An Earthquake in Avezzano, Italy kills 29,800. *1930 - Mickey Mouse comic strip makes its first appearance. *1934 - the Candidate of Science degree is established in the USSR. *1935 - A plebiscite in Saarland shows that 90.3% of those voting wish to join Nazi Germany. *1938 - Church of England accepts theory of evolution. *1939 - The Black Friday bushfires burn 20,000 square kilometres of land in Australia, claiming the lives of 71 people. *1942 - Henry Ford patents a plastic automobile, which is 30% lighter than a regular car. * 1942 - The United States begins Japanese American internment. *1942 - World War II: First use of aircraft ejection seat. German test pilot in a Heinkel He 280 jet fighter. *1953 - Marshal Josip Broz Tito is chosen as President of Yugoslavia. *1957 - Wham-O Company produces the first Frisbee. *1958 - Moroccan Liberation Army ambushes Spanish patrol in the Battle of Edchera. *1964 - Hindu-Muslim rioting breaks out in the Indian city of Calcutta - now Kolkata - resulting in the deaths of more than 100 people. *1964 - Karol Wojtyla, the future Pope John Paul II, is appointed archbishop of Krakow. *1966 - Robert C. Weaver becomes the first African American Cabinet member by being appointed United States Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. *1968 - Johnny Cash records his landmark album At Folsom Prison live at Folsom State Prison *1972 - Prime Minister Kofi Busia and President Edward Akufo-Addo of Ghana are ousted in a bloodless military coup by Col. Ignatius Kutu Acheamphong. *1974 - Seraphim is elected elected Archbishop of Athens and All Greece. *1982 - Shortly after takeoff, Air Florida Flight 90 737 jet crashes into Washington's 14th Street Bridge and falls into the Potomac River, killing 78 including four motorists. In a freaky coincidence, a Washington DC Metro Rail train derailed, killing 3 people. *1986 - A month-long violent struggle begins in Aden, South Yemen between supporters of Ali Nasir Muhammad and Abdul Fattah Ismail, resulting in thousands of casualties. *1990 - L. Douglas Wilder becomes the first elected African American governor as he takes office in Richmond. *1991 - Soviet Union military troops attack Lithuanian independence supporters in Vilnius. *1992 - Japan apologizes for forcing Korean women into sexual slavery during World War II. *2001 - An earthquake hits El Salvador, killing more than 800. *2007 - Two thirds of the Venus's southern hemisphere suddenly brightened as something triggered aerosols to form at a furious rate. Births *1334 - King Henry II of Castile (d. 1379) *1562 - Mark Alexander Boyd, Scottish poet (d. 1601) *1596 - Jan van Goyen, Dutch painter (d. 1656) *1610 - Maria Anna of Austria, Electress of Bavaria (d. 1665) *1616 - Antoinette Bourignon, Flemish mystic (d. 1680) *1622 - Molière, French playwright (d. 1673) *1635 - Philipp Jakob Spener, German theologian (d. 1705) *1651 - Henry Booth, English politician (d. 1694) *1720 - Richard Hurd, English bishop and writer (d. 1808) *1749 - Friedrich Müller, painter and dramatist (d. 1825) *1777 - Elisa Bonaparte, Grand Duchess of Tuscany, sister of Napoleon Bonaparte (d. 1820) *1805 - Thomas Dyer, Mayor of Chicago (d. 1862) *1808 - Salmon P. Chase, 6th Chief Justice of the United States (d. 1873) *1812 - Victor de Laprade, French poet and critic (d. 1883) *1832 - Horatio Alger, American minister and author (d. 1899) *1859 - Kostis Palamas, Greek poet, twice nominated for the Nobel prize (d. 1943) *1861 - Max Nonne, German neurologist (d. 1959) *1864 - Wilhelm Wien, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1928) *1865 - Princess Marie of Orléans (d. 1908) *1866 - Vasily Kalinnikov, Russian composer (d. 1901) *1878 - Lionel Groulx, Canadian nationalist (d. 1967) *1869 - Emanuele Filiberto, Italian aristocrat (d. 1931) *1884 - Sophie Tucker, Russian-born singer and performer (d. 1966) *1886 - Art Ross, Canadian ice hockey player and executive (d. 1964) *1893 - Roy Cazaly, Australian rules footballer (d. 1963) * 1893 - Clark Ashton Smith, American writer (d. 1961) *1901 - Mieczysław Żywczyński, Polish historian and priest (d. 1978) *1904 - Richard Addinsell, British composer (Warsaw Concerto) (d. 1977) *1905 - Kay Francis, American actress (d. 1968) *1909 - Marinus van der Lubbe, Dutch communist (d. 1934) *1910 - Yannis Tsarouchis, Greek painter (d. 1989) *1911 - Joh Bjelke-Petersen, Premier of Queensland (d. 2005) *1919 - Robert Stack, American actor (d. 2003) *1924 - Paul Feyerabend, Austrian-born philosopher (d. 1994) * 1924 - Roland Petit, French choreographer *1925 - Gwen Verdon, American actress and dancer (d. 2000) *1926 - Michael Bond, British writer * 1926 - Carolyn Gold Heilbrun, American feminist author (d. 2003) *1927 - Brock Adams, American politician (d. 2004) * 1927 - Sydney Brenner, British Nobel Laureate *1930 - Frances Sternhagen, American actress * 1930 - Liz Anderson, American singer *1931 - Charles Nelson Reilly, American actor (d. 2007) *1934 - Rip Taylor, American actor *1935 - Elsa Martinelli, Italian actress * 1935 - Mauro Forghieri, Italian engineer *1938 - William B. Davis, Canadian actor * 1938 - Tord Grip, Swedish football manager *1939 - Cesare Maniago, Canadian ice hockey player * 1939 - Jacek Gmoch, Polish footballer *1940 - Edmund White, American author *1941 - Pasqual Maragall, Spanish politician *1943 - Richard Moll, American actor * 1943 - Carol Cleveland, English actress *1946 - Eero Koivistoinen, Finnish musician *1947 - Jacek Majchrowski, Mayor of Kraków * 1947 - Carles Rexach, former Spanish-Catalan footballer and coach *1948 - Gaj Singh, Maharaja of Jodhpur *1949 - Brandon Tartikoff, American television executive (d. 1997) *1950 - Bob Forsch, American baseball player * 1950 - John McNaughton, American film director *1954 - Trevor Rabin, South African guitarist (Yes) *1955 - Jay McInerney, American writer *1957 - Lorrie Moore, American writer * 1957 - Mark O'Meara, Major winning American Golfer *1959 - James Lomenzo, American musician (Megadeth) *1960 - Takis Lemonis, Greek footballer and coach *1961 - Julia Louis-Dreyfus, American actress * 1961 - Graham McPherson, English singer * 1961 - Wayne Coyne, American singer (The Flaming Lips) *1962 - Trace Adkins, American musician *1963 - Kevin McClatchy, American businessman *1964 - Penelope Ann Miller, American actress *1966 - Patrick Dempsey, American actor *1968 - Traci Bingham, American actress * 1968 - Mike Whitlow, English footballer *1969 - Stephen Hendry, Scottish snooker player * 1969 - Stefania Belmondo, Italian cross-country skier *1970 - Keith Coogan, American actor * 1970 - Marco Pantani, Italian cyclist (d. 2004) *1972 - Nicole Eggert, American actress * 1972 - Vitaly Scherbo, Belarusian gymnast *1973 - Nikolai Khabibulin, Russian ice hockey player *1974 - Sergei Brylin, Russian ice hockey player *1976 - Tania Vicent, Canadian short track speed skater *1977 - Orlando Bloom, English actor *1980 - Krzysztof Czerwinski, Polish conductor and organist * 1980 - Akira Kaji, Japanese footballer * 1980 - Michael Rupp, American ice hockey player * 1980 - Nils-Eric Johansson, Swedish footballer *1981 - Reggie Brown, American football player * 1981 - Darrell Rasner, American baseball player *1981 - Shad Gaspard, American professional wrestler, bodyguard, and actor * 1981 - Jason James, Bass player for Bullet for My Valentine *1982 - Guillermo Coria, Argentine tennis player *1983 - Julian Morris, English actor * 1983 - Ronny Turiaf, French basketball player *1986 - Joannie Rochette, Canadian figure skater *1989 - Triinu Kivilaan, Estonian singer *1997 - Marius Borg Høiby, son of Mette-Marit Deaths *86 BC - Gaius Marius, Roman general and politician (b. 157 BC) * 703 - Empress Jitō of Japan (b. 645) * 858 - King Ethelwulf of Wessex (b. 795) * 888 - Charles the Fat, Holy Roman Emperor (b. 839) *1138 - Simon I (b. 1076) *1151 - Abbot Suger, French statesman and historian (b. 1081) *1177 - Henry II of Austria (b. 1107) *1330 - Frederick I of Austria (b. 1286) *1363 - Meinhard III of Gorizia-Tyrol (b. 1344) *1599 - Edmund Spenser, English poet (b. 1552) *1630 - Yuan Chonghuan, Chinese military commander (b. 1584) *1658 - Edward Sexby, English Puritan soldier (b. 1616) *1691 - George Fox, English founder of the Quakers (b. 1624) *1766 - King Frederick V of Denmark (b. 1723) *1775 - Johann Georg Walch, German theologian (b. 1693) *1790 - Luc Urbain de Bouexic, French admiral (b. 1712) *1796 - John H. D. Anderson, Scottish scientist and inventor (b. 1726) *1797 - Elisabeth Christine von Braunschweig-Bevern, wife of Frederick II of Prussia (b. 1715) *1852 - Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen, Russian explorer (b. 1778) *1853 - Theophilos Kairis, Greek priest, humanist and revolutionary (b. 1783) *1860 - William Mason, American politician (b. 1786) *1864 - Stephen Foster, American composer (b. 1826) *1885 - Schuyler Colfax,American politician (b.1823) *1889 - Solomon Bundy, American politician (b. 1823) *1906 - Alexander Popov, Russian physicist (b. 1859) *1923 - Alexandre Ribot, French statesman (b. 1842) *1924 - Georg Hermann Quincke, German phsycist (b. 1834) *1929 - Wyatt Earp, American Western lawman (b. 1848) *1932 - Sophia of Prussia, consort of Constantine I of Greece (b. 1870) *1934 - Paul Ulrich Villard, French physicist (b. 1860) *1941 - James Joyce, Irish writer (b. 1882) *1943 - Sophie Taeuber-Arp, Swiss artist (b. 1889) *1962 - Ernie Kovacs, American actor and comedian (b. 1919) *1971 - Robert Still, English composer (b. 1910) *1974 - Salvador Novo, Mexican writer and poet (b. 1904) * 1974 - Raoul Jobin, Canadian tenor (b. 1906) *1978 - Hubert H. Humphrey, 38th Vice President of the United States (b. 1911) * 1978 - Joe McCarthy, American baseball manager (b. 1887) *1979 - Donny Hathaway, American musician (b. 1945) *1980 - Andre Kostelanetz, Russian-born popular music conductor and arranger (b. 1901) *1982 - Marcel Camus, French film director (b. 1912) *1988 - Chiang Ching-kuo, President of the Republic of China (b. 1910) *1993 - Camargo Guarnieri, Brazilian composer (b. 1907) *2001 - Michael Cuccione, Canadian actor and singer (b. 1985) *2002 - Ted Demme, American film director (b. 1963) * 2002 - Frank Shuster, Canadian comedian (b. 1916) *2003 - Norman Panama, American screenwriter and director (b. 1914) *2004 - Arne Næss Jr., Norwegian mountain climber (b. 1937) * 2004 - Harold Shipman, British serial killer (b. 1946) *2005 - Earl Cameron, Canadian broadcaster (b. 1915) * 2005 - Nell Rankin, American mezzo-soprano (b. 1924) *2006 - Frank Fixaris, American sportscaster (b. 1934) * 2006 - Marc Potvin, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1967) *2007 - Michael Brecker, American jazz saxophonist (b. 1949) *2007 - Danny Oakes, racecar driver (b. 1911) Holidays and observances * In Sweden, Christmas ends on the 20th day, St. Knut's Day or Tjugondag Knut. Children celebrate a party throwing out the Christmas tree (julgransplundring). * In Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, in various Russophone communities, and in the Republic of Macedonia the Old New Year is celebrated (the New Year by the Old Style calendar) on the night of January 13/14. * In UK, as proposed by comedian Bob Mills on BBC Radio 5 Live's Fighting Talk this is the day beyond which the penalty for wishing someone a Happy New Year should be death. * Michigan Governor Jennifer Granholm designated January 13 "Steve Yzerman Day." Religious feast days *Hilary of PoitiersAttwater, Donald and Catherine Rachel John. The Penguin Dictionary of Saints. 3rd edition. New York: Penguin Books, 1993. ISBN 0-140-51312-4. *January 13 References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:January